Canción de la Casa
Canción de la Casa es una canción que aparece en el episodio Desalojo! 'de la primera temporada. Es interpretada por Pendleton Ward y Olivia Olson (David Bueno e Isabel Martiñón en Latinoamérica) Trata sobre el desalojo de Finn y Jake por parte de Marceline, lo cual los obliga a encontrar un nuevo hogar en la interperie. Letra en Latinoamerica ''thumb|300px|El nubarrón con su esposa de algodón, corriendo a Finn y a Jake de su casaY Finn y Jake buscaron otra casa fácil no será ''para este chico y su perro campeón. '' ''Mira esta casita. 'Finn le mete su pie.'' ' ''No estuvo bien porque '' ''ahora cree que eres ladrón '' ''Y descansando una nube vieron y pensaron que podrían vivir ahí a menos que ya vivieran ahí un nubarrón con su esposa de algodón ¡Es un panal, no metas tu pie ahí, no! '' ''Trataste eso ya '' ''y sabes que no resultó muy bien. thumb|300px|El tigre usando su magiaUna concha, entremos ya. Mira bien, estamos bien. ¡Un sapo sale, y de él un tigre! Míralo como hace su magiaaaaaaa... '' ''Debieron quedarse allá y pelear con esa vampiresa' ' Aterrado Jake está, de las mordidas que ellas dan. Es comprensible, porque ellas son insensibles. No les gusta tratar con los simples mortales. ¡Oh, Marceline! ¿Por qué eres así? thumb|300px|En la canción Marceline dice que tiene muchos años como para recordar lo que es ser mortal. También se la ve jugando con BeemoMarceline: ''No lo soy'' tengo mil años de edad '' ''y olvidé lo que es ser mortal ¡Oh, Marceline! ¿Qué no ves que están sufriendo? Marceline: ''No los veo (pausa) ''Casi gano en este videojuego. Aquí van ellos caminando en la nieve Seguirán a su destino y algo se les ocurrirá. Letra en España thumb|right|354px Finn y Jake buscan su nueva casa empiezan fatal, aqui dentro vive un carcamal un mini hogar, Finn mete la pata dentro el pajarito se lo toma fatal los hecha y los llama cerdos Tumbados viendo nubes pasar vivir en una nube si que debe molar a no ser que halla alguien dentro Si una nube cabreado con su piba durmiendo Un panal hay noooooo, no metas el pie por favor ya lo probaste antes y la cosa no pudo salir peor Gran concha, pasan dentro buena pinta y ningun movimiento. Solo una rana, y vomita un tigrazo y se pone a hacer magia con fruta a chispazoooos. Debisteis haberos quedado y luchar contra la sexy vampira. Pero Jake estaba asustado, asustado de muerte por si le mordia. Y es comprensible, ya que los vampiros son terribles. No son gente racional y no tienen paciencia con un mortaaaal. Oooooh, marceline, ¿porque eres asiiiiiiii? Marceline:'No me juzgeis tengo 1000 años'' y mi codigo moral se a quedado anticuado. Oooooh, marceline, ¿no ves como sufren Jake y Fiiiiinn? ''Marceline:'No puedo estoy enganchada a este videojuego. frame|Finn y JakeY ahí van los dos, dos amigos sobre suelo helado. Buscando un hogar, cuatro muros y un tejaadooo. ''Letra en Inglés'' So Finn and Jake set out to find a new home It's gonna be tough for a kid and dog on their own. Here´s a little house, aw, Finn's stickin' his food inthumb|right|300px well, that's a bad idea dude cause now that bird thinks you' re jerk, Finn! And now they're chillin' on the side of a hill! And thinkin' livin' in a cloud'd be totally thrillin' unless they find something inside like a mean cloud man an his beautiful cloud bride. A beehive, oh nooo-ooo-ooo! don't put your foot in there, guy! y'all tried that before, and you know it didn't turn out right! Big shell, go inside look around, it seems alright frog a jumps out, and a barfs a tiger! throwin' down potions for fruit and fire! You know you should have stayed and fought that sexy vampire lady Jake was feeleng terrified, he was super scared of her vampire bite. Which is understandable 'cause vampires are really powerful they're unreasonable and burnt out dealing with mortals. Oh Marceline, why are you so mean? '''Marceline: '''I'm not mean, i'm a thousand years old, and i just lost track of my moral code. Oh Marceline, can't you see these guys are in pain? '''Marceline: '''No I can't, i'm invested in this very cute videogame. So there go our boys, walkin' on the icy ground. Headin' towards their destiny, i'm sure they'll figure something out. Curiosidades * El Caracol aparece dos veces en el video, debido a que la animación de la escena donde aparece se repite. * Un bebé hace un cameo, cuando el tipo verde gigante con lentes asusta a Finn, ese bebé se ve atrás de la puerta * Hasta ahora, es la segunda cancion mas larga de "Hora de Aventura " (dura un minuto y veinti-seis segundos), primero esta I´m just your problem (con un minuto cincuenta y seis segumdos) luego este y por ultimo "El Héroe Llamado Finn" (con un minuto y veinte segundos) * Cuando el trigre sale del sapo se pueden ver ls pupilas de Jake por primera vez * Cuando Marceline dice que esta enganxada a un videojuego se puede ver la cara de BMO en vez de un videojuego. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música